gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy
Missions Star 1: The Electric Clock Mario must get through the electric clocks are over the galaxy to the giant electric clock with a giant crystal on the middle of the electric clock with a power star in it get threw the obstacle and break the giant crystal. Secret Star 1: Minute Two-One Mario must get to the giant electric clock and go on the minute hand to the time between 1 and 2 with the launch star wait for the right timing to get to the launch star and launch yourself to the big electric spinning clock with 2 side clock like galaxy with small spinning electric clock shaped planets around the galaxy find the power star on that big spinning electric clock that spins faster there's a spring shroom to turn into spring Mario to jump high to that planet to the end that you have to jump higher to get the power star. Star 2: Hours Away Mario must get to the giant electric clock, turn the second hand all the way to the time of 1:00 to 12:00 by star spinning the lever switch the power star will appear. Secret Star 2: Around The Clock Mario must get to the giant electric clock, turn the second hand 1:00 to 7:00 the launch star will appear in front of you, launch yourself to the other side of the giant electric clock, ground pound all 7 ground pound switches the power star will appear. Star 3: Clock Tower Power Mario must get to the top of that clock tower, you need to get all the way up inside the clock tower, it sometimes inside it slows down, move normally, and speeds up, and you have to turn off the power by star spinning 5 lever switch to turn off, and the power star will appear. Secret Star 3: Hot Hands From Time 2 Time Mario must find 5 yellow star chips to make the launch star to appear to launch yourself on 2 clock shaped galaxy, you must keep jumping over the red hot hands of the clock until both hands are on 12:00 then ground pound 1 ground pound switch to stop the time the power star will appear. Star 4: Lightning Mario's Electrifying Time Mario must get to the tower and to turn on the power, first Mario must get the Electric suit by getting a Lightning Flower to turn into Lightning Mario, Mario must turn on the clock tower by using Lightning Mario to use lightning balls to electrocuting 4 power switches around the tower the power star will appear. Secret Star 4: Music Time Mario must first get Lightning Mario and use the lightning balls to electrocute the power switch to make the launch star to appear to the floating object planet like platforms just like Space Junk Galaxy, And Beat Block Galaxy, ground pound the switch to turn on the course and collect 5 silver stars from the floating objects and beat blocks in under 60 seconds to make the power star appear or it will stop the course and you'll fall into a black hole. Speedy Comet (Red): Speed Run Of Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy Mario must beat "The Electric Clock" in under 3 minutes. Daredevil Comet (White): Time 2 Time Daredevil Run Mario must beat "Hot Hands From Time 2 Time" without getting hit. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race Of The Clock Tower Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to that power star on top of the clock tower. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foe Time With The Clock Tower Mario must get to the power star on the top of the clock tower with fast-foe enemies. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins In The Clock Tower Mario must collect 100 purple coins inside the clock tower. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Time With Goombas Of The Clock Tower Mario must defeat 100 Goombas in under 3 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Back Time Mario must find a way through the Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy to find the power star in the dark wait for the flash. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Category:Mario